If it'a What Juudaime Wants
by Nyarghh
Summary: Because of a certain someone, and you know who, Tsuna does what nobody expected him to do. How does Tsuna react? TsunaxGokudera Warning: slight yaoi


**If it's What Juudaime Wants**

Summary: Because of a certain someone, and you know who, Tsuna was kissed by Gokudera. TsunaxGokudera (Warning: slight yaoi)

x……………………………….x

Kittie: yay~! I have an apprentice :O! It's none other that my best friend MarchofKiki.

Kiki: Yes sensei!

Kittie: you should be :D and lazy Matty will also help you :D

Matt: hey! Since when am I lazy? D:

Kittie: When you failed at beating me on audition xD

Matt: oh yea LOL

Kiki: we are family~

Kittie: wewt! It feels so nice to have a mini family :D anyway GO ON WITH THE ONESHOT! Oh and just for all you people. It's short sorry! I couldn't come up with a lot.

x…………………………………………..x

Tsuna looked at the note lying within his hands.

_Juudaime! Come up on the rooftop at 3pm sharp! It's an emergency!_

_ Gokudera_

Gokudera wrote it to him and stuffed it in his locker. Tsuna wondered what was so important that Gokudera couldn't come up to him and say it to his face. Tsuna tried to ask Gokudera in class, but he never showed up. Which was very strange.

Tsuna sighed. He would just have to ask Gokudera when he saw him. The day went by fast. The usual Dame-Tsuna was picked on to answer a question, this time with no Gokudera in sight to help him. Tsuna put his head down in shame for getting it wrong, he was still as no-good and lame as ever.

Soon school was over and Tsuna found himself going up towards to roof.

He opened the door to find Gokudera sitting along the fence, looking down. When Gokudera looked up he had a barely noticeable blush on his face, not that Tsuna took note of it. Tsuna approached his loyal friend.

"Gokudera-kun. Is something wrong?" he asked. Gokudera stood up and looked at Tsuna.

"J-juudaime. Reborn told me you wanted a certain something from me. Since it's your orders I'll give it to you." He said looking straight at Tsuna.

Tsuna was about to question Gokudera about what he meant, when he felt lips crashing down on his. Gokudera was kissing him. Tsuna's eyes widened and he blushed.

_What the Reborn tell him anyway?! _Tsuna thought.

Gokudera kissed him a little longer, before they had to break apart for air. Tsuna blushed. "Why did you do that?" he said blushing. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Those weren't your orders?" he asked. When all he got in return was Tsuna's confused face, Gokudera realized what he had just done.

"I did something horrible to Juudaime!" he yelled out in frustration as he ran away. Tsuna was going to call him back but it was too late. Gokudera was already long gone by the time Tsuna processed everything. Tsuna touched his lips and blushed. Who knew Gokudera would do that to him.

Tsuna exited the rooftop and crashed into Hibari.

"Herbivore I'll bite you to death." Hibari said to Tsuna taking out his tonfas. Tsuna panicked and ran away.

"!" was all Hibari heard from Tsuna. Hibari walked the opposite way Tsuna ran.

"Weak herbivore." He said as he walked away.

Tsuna bursted into his room, knowing he would find Reborn in there.

"REBORN! WHAT DID YOU TELL GOKUDERA TO DO?!" he screamed at the little infant who was standing on his bed.

Reborn smirked.

_-Flashback-_

_Reborn found Gokudera walking around Tsuna's house waiting for him as usual. Reborn walked up to Gokudera._

"_Ciaoosu." Reborn said to Gokudera. Gokudera flinched a little and looked at Reborn nervously._

"_Aahaha. Reborn it's not what you think. I wasn't here all morning waiting for Juudaime." He said nervously._

_Reborn smirked. _

"_I never asked." He said. A moment of silence flew across the area. Gokudera dropped to his knees._

"_Don't tell Juudaime." Gokudera said dropping to his knees. Reborn's smirk never left his lips._

"_Juudaime told me to tell you something." He said. Gokudera's head shot up and looked at Reborn._

"_What is it?!" he cried. Reborn turned to walk back into Tsuna's house._

"_He said he wants you to kiss him."_

_-end of flashback-_

Tsuna dropped to his knees, a little depressed.

"Why did you do that?" he mumbled. Reborn smirked.

"Matchmaking." He simply said. Tsuna glared at Reborn.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT WITHOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S CONSENT!" he cried.

Reborn smirked.

"I saw Gokudera running back to his house. You think he's upset?" Reborn said.

Giving Reborn one last glare, Tsuna got out of his house and ran to Gokudera's house to check on him.

Once at the house, he knocked on the door. Bianchi came out and looked at Tsuna.

"Oh Tsuna you're here. Gokudera's in his room." She said pointing to the door on top of the stairs. Tsuna nodded and went up the direction Bianchi pointed him in. Noting that the door was unlocked he turned the door knob and saw Gokudera sitting on the bed. Once Gokudera saw him Gokudera panicked and bowed.

"JUUDAIME! IM SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he cried out. Tsuna blushed as he remembered the incident. But he knew how much Gokudera was sulking right now. Truth be told, he actually liked the kiss too. Tsuna looked at Gokudera blushing.

"I don't mind the kiss." He said blushing. Gokudera looked up at him. Tsuna looked away. Tsuna had it all figured out. He, himself, had liked Gokudera but never realized it. Now Tsuna braced himself for what he now wanted.

"Gokudera. Can you do something for me?" he asked blushing. Gokudera nodded.

"Anything!" he yelled. Tsuna looked back at Gokudera.

"C-could you kiss me again?" he asked.

There was a heavy moment of silence. Suddenly Gokudera walked up to Tsuna and smiled.

"If it's what Juudaime wants." He said as he bought his lips down on Tsuna's. Tsuna blush a million shades red and returned the kiss.

-somewhere outside-

2 shadows lurked on a tree. Bianchi smiled.

"Reborn you've done it again." She said Reborn just smirked.

"How about with me now." She cooed. By the time she looked back at Reborn, he was already gone.

x…………………………………………..x

Kittie: sorry PockysaysRawr! That's probably the worst one u read all day D:! I just don't think im cut out for this kind of stuff! T_T sometimes I can't keep characters IN character. T_T Read and comment if you hate/dislike people!

Kiki: review for sensei~!

Matt: -is sleeping-

Kittie: SEE?! I TOLD YOU HE WAS LAZY! XDDDD


End file.
